criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Road Less Traveled
The Road Less Traveled is the sixteenth case of the World Edition and the eighth and last of the Sahara Region. It is set in Casablanca, Morocco. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, it was revealed that the group of notorious thieves had one last place in the Sahara to strike: Morocco. The World Police Agency felt the need to visit Morocco for three reasons: to save Chief Daniel Bourne and digital analyst Mako Speltz after they suddenly disappeared, to stop the spreading of the VX nerve gas across Morocco, and to stop the kingpin of thefts from stealing "Al-Zoumourroud" (the emerald), a jewel with heavy representation of Morocco's cultural and economic growth. As agent Ricky Romano and the player were walking around the city of Morocco, they heard rumors that there was a corpse near the Hassan II Mosque. When Ricky walked in to the mosque (much to the horror of many as he appeared "unholy"), the body of crime writer Abdul Rahman Qazi had dropped from the ceiling and splattered onto the glass floor. Autopsy shockingly revealed that Abdul had been victimized by evisceration shortly before his death. Shortly after autopsy, Ricky and the player were addressed a note which held information regarding Mako's residence. There, they were luckily able to locate Al-Zoumourroud. They also had to incriminate Mossad agent Aisha Hussain as a suspect in the murder. However, she became allies with the player, in which she believed that she had a plan to stop the VX nerve gas. She also reported atypical activity around the Medina. Aisha's suspicions were confirmed after investigation of the Medina quarter. There, they found out that Sudanese warlord Pascal the Rascal had dealt with the VX nerve gas. When confronted, Pascal confessed to having given nerve gas to the group of misappropriation. However, he claimed to not be responsible for any of the Saharan thefts. Not only that, but a sample of vomit was retrieved from a torn scarf found at a spice kiosk. At the lab, Ava Müller—head of forensics—was disheartened to reveal that DNA testing identified Mako herself as the one who had vomited. However, historian Marco Lopez said that he had identified Mako's location, which at the time was Fez. When met there, Mako was immediately placed in safekeeping, albeit she was still a part of the list of suspects. Following that, SIS agent John Cameron came to the World Police Agency headquarters in Casablanca and revealed that he was the chargé d'affaires for the SIS to divulge something rather depressing: the SIS was shutting ties with the World Police Agency. When Ricky inquired as to why the two agencies were to lose their affiliations with each other, John eventually confessed that he was sent a mysterious letter that said that if he didn't shut ties, the head of the SIS—Margaret Moneypenny—would be assassinated. Ricky demanded a look at the note. A sample was then taken from the letter, which after molecular examination, was determined to mainly consist of mint tea. However, marble from the walls of the Hassan II Mosque was found in the mint tea, meaning that Abdul Rahman's murderer most likely sent the note. A second investigation of the mosque displayed a newly-placed wooden crate, which was shockingly revealed to hold the VX nerve gas. At the laboratory, Ava was glad that Ricky and the player had found the nerve gas, as the residents of the Sahara who would have come in contact with it would have suffered from flaccid paralysis across their body, a death via asphyxiation. She revealed that many fingerprints were found scattered on the container, so many that none could be revealed. Through gas chromatography, she was able to determine that Aisha Hussain had touched the nerve gas. When confronted of her contact with the VX gas, Aisha claimed that she was to send the nerve gas to the Casablanca headquarters, but it was prayer time and she did not want to be caught with nerve gas during a religious time so she hid it. She then accused Ricky and the player of lacking suspicion of Mako Speltz due to her being part of the agency's personnel. Wanting to prove her wrong, Ricky decided that Mako's apartment had to be treated as a crime scene once more. After investigation of Mako's apartment, Ricky denoted that a wastepaper basket seemed to be smelling more foul than usual. They also saw Mako at her apartment, who claimed to have a surprise for Ricky and the player. Her surprise was that she had found the murder weapon, a gladius, which immediately was sent to coroner Sahir Mahmoud for analysis, in which he confirmed that the gladius was used to slay the crime writer, resulting in the gladius immediately being registered as the murder weapon. Blood on the gladius helped to determine that the murderer's blood type was AB+. When the wastepaper basket was searched through, the surprise was much nastier. Asides normal components in a wastepaper basket, a bag of Abdul's organs that were depleted through evisceration was found, only to be immediately sent to the laboratory for Ava to perform analysis on. Ava revealed that traces of an emerald were found on the bag, meaning the killer wore an emerald. In a rather shocking turn of events, digital analyst Mako Speltz was incriminated as Abdul's killer and the one who was to spread the VX nerve gas across the Sahara desert. When Ricky and the player had to place her behind bars, Mako resisted all the claims regarding the murder, until she finally snapped. She revealed that when she was young, her parents were abusive and that her siblings would rudely instigate her. Running away from home, another, much kinder person had taken her up for adoption. Raging at her family's neglect of her, she decided that the people of the Sahara had to die. Judgmental of Mako's sudden change of behavior, he wondered how she received a job at the World Police Agency, in which she responded by unraveling that when she tried to spread a virus throughout Morocco, she found out the corruption of a Moroccan senator, resulting in Chief Bourne recruting her to the esteemed agency. Ricky was depressed albeit happy—depressed that a team member was to be placed behind bars, but happy that the threat across the Sahara had been stopped. Unfortunately, Mako resisted trial via the usage of a smoke bomb. Following Mako's escape, Mossad agent Aisha Hussain went to Mako's apartment, where a tablet belonging to her was found. An odd application was found on the tablet, resulting in criminal profiler Atticus Giddleworthington performing analysis on the device application. Atticus revealed that Mako was innocent, as someone else had committed the crime, a certain Shahidah Malikah, the identical twin sister of Mako. However, Mako's sister was also innocent, as the one who hypnotized Shahidah was none other than Mako and Shahidah's abusive mother herself, Lailah Malikah. As Aisha and the player went to arrest Mako's mother, she resisted arrest, but eventually confessed. She said that ever since Mako left, she had regretted her wrongdoings. She missed Mako so much that she hated all her other children, enough that she killed all but Shahidah (due to Shahidah looking extremely similar to Mako). Her husband divorced her after the murders of the children, and also called the police. Due to a lack of evidence, Lailah was considered innocent. More so, Lailah was able to convince others that her husband lacked sanity, resulting in him being thrown in an asylum. After her husband was locked away, she desperately needed money. She believed that if she gained enough money, she could become wealthy, track Mako, and have them become a happy, loving family again. She was able to manipulate many—as she studied psychology when she was younger—to help her travel the world, where she would frequently and efficiently perform thefts. One day, the victim, who she had recruited as one of those to help her with theft, told her that Mako would never return to Lailah, she raged and believed that Abdul Rahman was a feculent liar, resulting in his murder. She said that if she had to have her heart wrecked, so would the rest of the Sahara, and that was where the VX nerve gas came in. Ricky—disgusted—shipped Lailah off to court. The Honorable Beaurigarde expressed disgust at Lailah, revealing to Lailah that she was the mentally disturbed one. She told Lailah that the true culprit was Lailah herself. Lailah was proud to have slain Abdul Rahman in Morocco, as she believed that if there was trouble in Morocco, Mako would come. When she met Mako on the streets of Morocco (as Mako had flown earlier), Mako rejected her, resulting in Lailah kidnapping her daughter so they could stay together. Cosette had enough by then and sentenced Lailah Malikah to life in jail with mandatory psychological appointments for theft across the Sahara, the murder of Abdul and her children, almost spreading the VX nerve gas, wrongly placing her husband in an asylum, and kidnapping a member of the World Police Agency. Cosette said that had the death sentence been considered humane, Lailah's death would be guaranteed. After Lailah was placed behind bars, Ricky kissed Mako as a sign that he was pleased at her return, but he realized that he had actually kissed Ava instead, giving him gasps and a black eye. Asides the shocking revelations, Vivienne Matthieu and the player found out about the Cosmic Convocation, a union between the directors of space agencies across what was referred to as Eurasia. The union was formed after there being a belief that there was a doomsday device somewhere in the galaxy, which could result in Earth to rupture, split in two, and be destroyed for good. Due to those reasons, Vivienne felt the need to contact Sofya Morozova, the director of the Russian space agency and one of the most influential heads of the convocation. Sofya was glad to have the Bureau as an affiliate of the convocation. Asides that, Chief Bourne suddenly reappeared, telling the player and Ricky that his disappearance was a test to see how well the organization would work without him, in which the results exceeded his expectations. He also felt the need to recruit Aisha Hussain into the esteemed organization, in which Aisha responded positively to the invitation. From there, Aisha wanted to investigate Mako's apartment again, where they luckily were able to find Mako. They also found an apology letter from the SIS, from Margaret Moneypenny, who was able to identify the source of death threats as Lailah herself. Since Lailah was safely behind bars, both parties decided to restore their affiliation. Chief Bourne decided that their work in the Sahara was complete. Although the personnel of the World Police Agency deserved a long break, they would not be getting one. This was because Sofya Morozova had informed the esteemed chief that suspicious activity was taking place in Stockholm, Sweden. Chief Bourne had booked tickets for the next flight there, marking a new adventure for the World Police Agency. Stats Victim *'Abdul Rahman Qazi' (found in a gruesome mess at the Hassan II Mosque) Murder Weapon *'Gladius' Killer *'Mako Speltz' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect wears an emerald Profile *The suspect can fight with swords *The suspect speaks Arabic *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect wears an emerald Profile *The suspect can fight with swords *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect wears an emerald Profile *The suspect can fight with swords *The suspect speaks Arabic *The suspect drinks mint tea Profile *The suspect can fight with swords *The suspect speaks Arabic *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect wears an emerald Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer can fight with swords. *The killer speaks Arabic. *The killer drinks mint tea. *The killer has AB+ blood type. *The killer wears an emerald. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hassan II Mosque. (Clues: Victim's Body, Prayer Rug, Torn Paper) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer can fight with swords) *Examine Prayer Rug. (Result: Arabic Text) *Analyze Arabic Text. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Arabic) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Moroccan Map; New Suspect: Jane Riley) *See what Jane Riley is doing in Morocco. (New Crime Scene: The Medina; Prerequisite: Moroccan Map restored) *Investigate The Medina. (Clues: Burnt Flag, Shattered Glass; Prerequisite: See Jane Riley) *Examine Burnt Flag. (Result: Ashes) *Examine Ashes. (Result: Pascal's DNA) *Interrogate Pascal about the burnt flag. (Prerequisite: Pascal's DNA identified through microscope) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Binoculars) *Analyze Binoculars. (09:00:00; New Suspect: John Cameron) *See how John can help to avert the crisis. (Prerequisite: Binoculars analyzed) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note; Available when all thirteen tasks above are complete) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mako's Apartment. (Clues: Al-Zoumourroud, Mossad Tablet; Available at start) *Examine Al-Zoumourroud. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Jane Riley's Skin Cells) *Place Jane Riley under arrest for the theft of the emerald. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells identified through microscope) *Analyze Mossad Tablet. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Aisha Hussain) *See if Aisha has found a way to stop the nerve gas spreading. (New Crime Scene: Spice Kiosk; Prerequisite: Mossad Tablet analyzed) *Investigate Spice Kiosk. (Clues: Tagine, Torn Scarf; Prerequisite: See Aisha) *Examine Tagine. (Result: Microchip) *Analyze Microchip. (06:00:00) *Talk to Pascal about the microchip regarding the VX gas. (Prerequisite: Microchip analyzed) *Examine Torn Scarf. (Result: Green Scarf) *Examine Green Scarf. (Result: Orange Sample) *Analyze Orange Sample. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Mako Speltz) *Ask Mako where she has been all this time. (Attribute: The killer drinks mint tea; Prerequisite: Orange Sample analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Inquire as to why John is shutting ties with the World Police Agency. (New Lab Sample: Mysterious Letter; Available at start) *Examine Mysterious Letter. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Examine Brown Liquid. (Result: Mint Tea; New Crime Scene: Prayer Hall) *Investigate Prayer Hall. (Clue: Wooden Crate; Prerequisite: Mint Tea identified through microscope) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: VX Nerve Gas) *Analyze VX Nerve Gas. (12:00:00) *Ask Aisha why she came in contact with the nerve gas. (New Crime Scene: Living Room; Prerequisite: VX Nerve Gas analyzed) *Investigate Living Room. (Clue: Wastepaper Basket; Prerequisite: Ask Aisha) *Ask Mako what her surprise is. (New Lab Sample: Gladius; Murder Weapon registered: Gladius; Prerequisite: Living Room investigated) *Analyze Gladius. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB+ blood type) *Examine Wastepaper Basket. (Result: Bag of Organs) *Analyze Bag of Organs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an emerald) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crime of the Century 8. (No stars) Crime of the Century 8 *Investigate The Medina. (Clue: Spice Crate; Available after unlocking Crime of the Century) *Examine Spice Crate. (Result: Tiny Parachute) *Examine Tiny Parachute. (Result: Mysterious Logo) *Analyze Mysterious Logo. (06:00:00) *Talk to Sofya Morozova about the Cosmic Convocation. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Mysterious Logo analyzed) *Thank Aisha for her help. (Available after unlocking Crime of the Century) *Investigate Mako's Apartment. (Clue: Locked Tablet; Prerequisite: Thank Aisha) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Device Application) *Analyze Device Application. (09:00:00) *Arrest Lailah Melakah for manipulating Mako to murder. (Reward: Fez; Prerequisite: Device Application analyzed) *See what Aisha thinks about working for the World Police Agency. (All tasks above must be completed) *Investigate St. Hassan II Mosque. (Clues: Kidnapped Woman Speltz, Soggy Paper; Prerequisite: See Aisha) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Apology Letter) *Analyze Apology Letter. (03:00:00) *Restore ties with the SIS. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Apology Letter analyzed) *Move on to the next case (in Eurasia)! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title is extremely similar to that of Robert Frost's The Road Not Taken, a poem published in 1916 as the first poem in the collection Mountain Interval. *Due to digital analyst Mako Speltz's sudden disappearance, historian Marco Lopez took over digital analyses until Mako's return. *When Lailah was met as a quasi-suspect in Crime of the Century, rather than the button for interrogation displaying "TALK" with a green background, it displayed "ARREST" with a red background to signify Lailah's true role in the case. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Featured Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Sahara Region